Pietà
by Tatheya
Summary: Edward Cullen wurde von zwei Sachen beherrscht: Die Anziehung, die Isabella Swan auf ihn ausübte und die eigene Abscheu vor sich selbst. Auf dem Weg nach Alaska konfrontiert er sich selbst mit einem größten Wunsch.


Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören die Figuren der Autorin Stephanie Meyer. Dies ist nur eine Fanfiction – von einem Fan für Fans. Ohne irgendwelche bösartigen Absichten.

Kommentar: Ich muss zugeben, dass ich noch nie eine Fanfiction zu einem Buch geschrieben habe. Also war dieser Oneshot auch für mich ein Experiment. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt.

Pietà

Es regnete.

Nicht, dass Regen ihm, oder seinem Körper, etwas ausmachen würde. Er spürte die prasselnden Tropfen nicht einmal, es hätten genau so gut golfballgroße Hagelkörner sein können. Seiner marmorgleichen Haut wäre das eine so lieb wie das andere. Seine Haut war nicht nur weiß wie feinster italienischer Carrara-Marmor, sondern auch ebenso hart, kalt und unnachgiebig.

Edward hätte noch die gesamte Nacht so weiterlaufen können. Doch die ersten Autofahrer starrten ihn bereits mit merkwürdigen Blicken an, so wie er durch den strömenden Regen stampfte, ganz ohne Regenkleidung oder einem Schirm. Einzig die Schultern hatte er hochgezogen, aber nicht vor Kälte oder Nässe, sondern weil er nachdachte, grübelte und doch zu keinem befriedigendem Ergebnis kam.

Eigentlich war er nach Alaska unterwegs zu Tanyas Familie. Aber er hatte die Enge des Autos nicht mehr ertragen. Bevor er weiterfahren würde, hatte er beschlossen ein Stück zu laufen und so den Wagen an einem Rastplatz abgestellt. Aus den ersten langsamen Schritten waren kraftvolle Sprünge geworden als er durch den Wald gerannt war. Sich von einem Baum zum nächsten bewegte und immer weiter rannte.

Er hatte schon vor zwei Stunden mit seinem Wagen die Staatsgrenze überquert doch einen Vampir störte es nicht im Geringsten ob er sich noch in den USA oder schon in Kanada befand.

Gerne wäre er weiter gerannt, doch vor ihm lag die erste Reihe von Häusern. Vereinzelt brannte Licht in den Fenstern. Oder das bläuliche Licht der Fernsehgeräte bei denjenigen, die sich den Strom für die Beleuchtung sparen wollten. Widerwillig verlangsamte er seine Schritte. Er wollte noch nicht umkehren, dann wäre er gezwungen erneut eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Weiter nach Alaska zu fahren oder doch wieder zurückkehren nach Forks?

Am Ende der Straße befand sich die Kirche des kleinen Ortes. Ein geeigneter Ort um zu rasten und das Ende des Schauers abzuwarten. Niemand würde Anstoß daran nehmen, wenn er die Kirche aufsuchen würde, um an einem trockenen Ort zu sein. Es war eine Reaktion die... menschlich war. Wenn die Cullens eines zur Perfektion gebracht haben, dann das Vortäuschen von Menschlichkeit.

Carlisle würde wahrscheinlich nur nachsichtig lächeln, wenn er seinen Sohn so sehen könnte. Edward, der von sich selbst behauptete, dass er seit seiner Wandlung der Seele beraubt war. Carlisle widersprach dieser Hypothese natürlich auf das Heftigste. Für Edward war sie jedoch unumstösslich.

Ob der Zorn des Allmächtigen ihn, das Monster, das Biest, das Ungeheuer, dem kein Mensch in einer dunklen Gasse begegnen wollte, treffen würde. Würde ein Blitz vom Himmel schnellen und seinen Körper treffen, sobald er die Schwelle betrat? Edward war bereit dieses Wagnis einzugehen, sollte ihn der Allmächtige strafen wollen, so sollte es dann so sein. Es würde Edward die lästige Entscheidung abnehmen.

Das Herz eines Menschen hätte womöglich vor Furcht und Erwartung schneller geschlagen. Edwards Herz konnte das nicht mehr. Seine Hand war so ruhig wie immer als er die Tür aufstieß auch wenn seine Gedanken sich dabei fast überschlugen.

Es war bereits spät, dennoch brannten einige Lampen im vorderen Bereich des Gebäudes, dort wo sich ein paar standhafte Gläubige zur stillen Anbetung versammelt hatten. Der Rest der Kirche war in ein schummriges Halbdunkel getaucht.

_Die natürlich Umgebung eines Vampirs_, dachte Edward-

Er lauschte aufmerksam auf die Gedanken der Anwesenden. Ein, zwei Köpfe hatten sich ihm überrascht zugewandt als sie das Knarren der alten Holztür vernommen hatten. Doch es waren keinerlei Gedanken, die ihn zu Vorsicht mahnten. Nur das übliche Geschwätz der Menschen:

_Ein hübscher junger Mann... _

Nein, kein junger Mann. Ein Raubtier, der gefährlichste Killer der Welt. Seine Schönheit war nur dazu da die Unschuldigen und Unbedarften anzulocken. Wie eine fleischfressende Pflanze, schön anzusehen, aber tödlich.

_Will er hier beten? Er sieht so niedergeschlagen aus. Hat ihn vielleicht seine Freundin verlassen?_

Das kam der Wahrheit doch ziemlich nahe. Schließlich hatte er seine Familie wegen eines Mädchens verlassen. _Freundin_... Er schnaubte leise. Wohl eher seine Beute.

_Sicher sucht er nur einen trockenen Platz. Der Regen ist heute aber auch besonders stark..._

Edward schlich mit gesenkten Kopf an der hinteren Stuhlreihe vorbei. Der Allmächtige hatte ihn leben lassen. Was auch immer das jetzt bedeuten mochte. Vielleicht konnte ihn Gott auch nicht strafen, weil er kein Mensch mehr war. Sondern einfach nur eine Abnormität.

Er nahm in einer kleinen Nische Platz, wo niemand sonst saß. Hinter ihm hatte sich eine dünne Spur von Wasser auf den Fließen gebildet. Die Regentropfen perlten von seiner Haut ab wie von einer Lotusblüte. Vampire waren der wandelnde Lotuseffekt. Ihre Haut so perfekt und ebenmäßig, dass keinerlei Schmutzpartikel an ihr haften blieben.

In der kleinen Nische hatte man eine Pietà aufgestellt. Eine Kopie der berühmten Pietà von Michelangelo, die heute im Petersdom in Rom stand. Er hatte sie bereits im Original gesehen und schon damals bewundert wie perfekt der Bildhauer die Personen porträtiert hatte. So jugendlich und schön, für immer in diesem Zustand gebannt.

_Wie wir, wie Vampire._

Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte Michelangelo sogar zwei Vampire Modell sitzen lassen als er dieses bedeutende Kunstwerk geschaffen hatte. In Italien hatte es schließlich auch schon jeher von Vampiren gewimmelt.

Für einige Momente versenkte sich Edward in die Betrachtung der Statue. Marie, die Mutter des Herrn, trauerte um ihren toten Sohn, dessen lebloser Körper in ihrem Schoß ruhte. Kurz nachdem man ihn vom Kreuz abgenommen hatte. Scheinbar mühelos trug Maria die Last ihres Sohnes auf den Knien.

Je länger er Marias Gesichtszüge betrachtete, desto mehr nahmen sie ‚ihre' Züge an. Die Gesichtszüge dieses jungen Mädchens, das neu an die High School von Forks gekommen war.

„_Isabella Swan?"_

„_Bella."_

Edward hörte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf. Wie konsequent, ja geradezu starrköpfig, sie jeden Mitschüler darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass sie es nicht wünschte ‚Isabella' genannt zu werden.

„Bella.", wisperte Edward leise, zu leise als dass es das menschliche Gehör wahrnehmen könnte, kostete den Klang ihres Namens aus. „Bella."

Bella, ein schwacher, zerbrechlicher Mensch. Es bedarf nur einer einzigen Bewegung und sie wäre tot. Trotzdem - oder vielleicht auch deswegen? - beherrschte sie seine Gedanken. Sie war Schuld daran, dass er hier im strömenden Regen durch die Vororte von Kleinstädten umherwandelte, das er seine Familie verlassen hatten, um mit sich und seinen Gedanken alleine zu sein. So dass er ihre Besorgnis oder Verwunderung nicht mehr hörte. Sie fragten sich, was mit Edward geschehen war. Was ihn innerhalb von nur wenigen Stunden so dermaßen verstört hatte. Dabei wusste er es doch selbst nicht.

Aber warum konnte er Bellas Gedanken nicht hören? Wenigstens wäre es dann für ihn einfacher sie einzuschätzen.

Um diesen Mangel auszugleichen – so schien es - , zog ihn ihr Geruch nur um so mehr an. Er erinnerte sich noch genau. Eine unbedarfte Bewegung durch ihr Haar, damals im Biologiesaal, und eine Welle ihres Geruches, die auf seine empfindsame Nase traf, hatte ihn beinahe um den Verstand gebracht. Er hatte sprichwörtlich rot gesehen und bereits kalkuliert wie er am schnellsten die lästigen Zeugen beseitigen könnte, die Mitschüler und Mr. Varner. Wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie tot wären und er sich an Bellas Blut gütlich tun konnte. Dann hatte ihn wieder eine Welle dieses Geruchs gestreift und seine Hände hatten Brocken aus der massiven Schieferplatte des Labortisches herausgebrochen. Alles nur, um sich davon abzulenken.

Selbst der scharfe Geruch nach Kerzen und Ruß hier in der Kirche vermochte nicht diese Erinnerung zu übertünchen.

Ihr Blut sang für ihn, es lockte ihn an wie eine Sirene ihre wehrlosen Opfer. Genau wie für jene antiken Seefahrer und Abenteurer wäre es sein Untergang, gebe er diesem Sirenengesang nach. Es wäre nicht nur sein Verderben, sondern auch das seiner Familie: Carlisle und Esme, Jasper und Alice, Emmet und Rosalie. Sie alle wären in Gefahr, sobald er diesem Verlangen nachgeben würde.

Nein, er musste seine Instinkte und den Durst unter Kontrolle halten, wie er es schon annähernd 100 Jahre lang tat. Aber noch nie war die Versuchung so groß gewesen, diese selbst auferlegte Bürde, sein Lebensstil als Vegetarier, abzuwerfen.

Doch niemand verbot ihm zu träumen. Wobei träumen wahrscheinlich nicht das passende Wort war. Er schlief nicht mehr, eine Fähigkeit, die er als Vampir eingebüßt hatte. Demnach keine Träume, in welche er flüchten konnte. Aber er hatte eine Vorstellung, wenn er es schon nicht wagte es Traum zu nennen.

Seine Augen wanderten wieder über die Konturen der Pietà. Er stellte sich vor er würde in ihrem Schoß liegen. Es wäre ihre Hand, die seinen Rücken stützte. Ihre Augen, die sein Gesicht betrachteten. Edward stellte sich vor ihre Wärme zu spüren, die Lebendigkeit und das stetige Pulsieren ihres Blutes, ihres Herzschlags.

Wenn Traurigkeit sie überwältigen würde, Tränen über ihre Wangen rinnen würden, dann würde er eine Hand heben und sie wegwischen.

Seine Finger würden ihre zarte Haut berühren, den Schwung ihrer Augenbrauen nachzeichnen, ihre Nase, die roten Lippen.

Vielleicht würde sie die Augen schließen und den Kopf in die Hand des Raubtiers legen. Ihr warmer Atem würde über seine kalte Haut hinwegfegen. Sie würde sich womöglich geborgen fühlen, angezogen von seinem engelsgleichen Gesicht und seiner sanften Stimme.

Aber wenn sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigen, ihr Blut schneller durch ihre Adern rasen würde. Sein Körper bliebe immer kalt und leblos. Vielleicht, seine Augen, vielleicht würden sie dunkler werden, weil seine Selbstbeherrschung vom Durst aufgefressen würde. Das wäre die einzige sichtbare Veränderung, die in ihm vorgehen könnte.

Edward gab sich nun ganz dieser Vorstellung hin und vergaß sogar zu atmen. Ein weiteres Element der Tarnung um menschlicher zu wirken.

Ja, sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und neigte ganz sanft, ganz unüberlegt den Kopf zu Seite. Er würde ihre Schlagader sehen und das Pulsieren des Blutes hören. Seine Zähne würden sich genau an dieser Stelle in ihre zerbrechliche Haut bohren. Haut, so dünn wie das durchsichtige Pergamentpapier mit dem Esme ihre Windspiele fertigte. Ihre Haut würde genau so leicht aufbrechen. Der unerwartete Schmerz würde sie erstarren lassen und der erste Tropfen Blut würde seine Zungen berühren. Erst ein Tropfen nach dem anderen, er würde sich noch etwas beherrschen. Langsam davon kosten und schließlich tiefer beißen, die Ader aufreissen und sich berauschen an dem köstlichen Saft. Sein Mund würde an ihrem Hals saugen wie ein Säugling an der Brust der Mutter. Ihr Körper würde sich wehren und aufbäumen, er würde sie nur fester an sich pressen. Er würde jeden Rest ihres Blutes trinken und wünschen, dass es nie endete.

Nur, dass es irgendwann endete. Irgendwann, nur wenige Minuten später, die ihm wie die Ewigkeit vorkommen würden, dann wäre ihr Herzschlag verstummt. Ihr Körper kalt und leblos, ihr Blut vergossen. Kein Duft mehr, der ihn locken. Kein Blut, das für ihn singen würde.

So sehr ihn die Vorstellung erregt hatte, ihr Blut zu trinken. So in ihrem Schoß zu liegen, und zu ihr hinaufzusehen. So sehr überkam ihm nun, ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit. Sollte er seinem Verlangen nachgeben, Bella wäre tot und es wäre ganz seine Schuld. Er, das Monster, hätte sie umgebracht.

Frustriert krampften sich seine Finger in das Holz der Kirchenbank und wie der Labortisch zwei Tage zuvor lösten sich sogleich einige Stücke.

Er wollte ihr Blut, aber er wollte nicht ihren Tod. Er wollte ihr das Leben nehmen und spürte doch in sich einen merkwürdigen Drang sie zu beschützen.

Erstmals in seinem langen Leben wurde Edward klar, was die Dichter und Philosophen mit den Höllenqualen der Liebe meinten. Genau so mussten sich die Menschen fühlen, wenn sie sich unsterblich verliebten.

Unwillkürlich lächelte er bei diesem Gedanken, nun, wenn sich jemand ‚unsterblich verlieben' konnte, dann ja wohl ein Vampir.

_Absurd_.

Ja, das war es. Ganz und gar absurd.

Leise zertrat er die Holzstücke zu feinem Staub, so dass es niemand auffiel. Er hörte das Rascheln von Kleidern und die letzten gemurmelten Gebete. Anscheinend war die Anbetung zu Ende und die Menschen brachen nach Hause auf.

Edward blickte wieder zur Pietà, wandte jedoch seine Augen gleich wieder ab. Schon wieder sah er Bella vor sich und war versucht erneut in seine Vorstellung zu flüchten.

„Junger Mann." Der Pfarrer stand am Torbogen, der den Eingang zur Nische markierte. „Wir müssen leider die Kirche schließen."

Der Mann trat einen Schritt näher und musterte Edward mit Besorgnis in seinem Blick. Sicherlich fielen ihm die nassen Kleider und Haare auf, die noch nicht getrocknet waren. Edward erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, sondern starrte immer noch auf die Statue der Maria.

„Brauchen Sie etwas? Wir haben im Gemeindehaus einen Raum zum Übernachten, falls..."

Endlich riss er sich los. „Nein!" Dieses einzelne Wort war lauter und harscher als er es beabsichtigt hatte und sofort regten sich angsterfüllte Gedanken in dem Mann vor ihm.

Mit einer Beherrschung, die sich Edward in den letzten Jahrzehnten mühevoll antrainiert hatte, lockerte er seinen Muskeln und lächelte. „Nur einen Regenschirm, wenn es keine Umstände macht. Mein Auto steht zwei Straßen weiter."

Natürlich benötigte er keinen Regenschirm, aber kein normaler Mensch ging in dieses Unwetter, es hatte sich in der letzten Stunde noch verstärkt, ohne Schutz auf die Straße.

Sofort ebbten die misstrauischen Überlegungen des Pfarrers ab und sein Geist kam wieder zur Ruhe. „Natürlich." Er breitete die Hände in einer entschuldigenden Geste aus und Edward erhob sich.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Umstände.", murmelte er und schritt langsam zum Ausgang, wie es sich in einer Kirche geziemte. Er blickte nicht mehr zurück, zu der Statue, aber er drehte sich noch einmal zu dem großen Kreuz um, das am anderen Ende der Kirche angebracht war.

Edward wollte nicht beten, etwas ganz Anderes als ein Gebet lag ihm auf den Lippen. Vielmehr ein stummer Schrei, eine Herausforderung an den Allmächtigen und seinen Sohn.

_... und auch noch an den Heiligen Geist. Drei Mächte sind besser als eine. Nehmt diese Entscheidung von mir ab. Lasst diesen Kelch an mir vorübergehen._

Sandte er den stummen Schrei nach ihnen aus. Sie sollten ihn strafen für die frevelhaften Gedanken, die ihn beherrschten. Sicher würden sie ihn bestrafen für den Wunsch ein Menschenleben nehmen zu wollen. Edward wollte dafür bestraft werden, weil er genau wusste, dass er damit auch Carlisle, seinen Vater, verrat.

Seine Finger zuckten. Edward beachteten den Pfarrer nicht als er seine Hand in das Weihwasserbecken tauchte und das Kreuzzeichen schlug.

Er hielt inne. Nein, nichts. Kein Blitz, der ihn niederstreckte. Kein mächtiger Donner, der ihn auf den Boden warf.

Noch nicht einmal Verbrennungen an jenen Stellen, an denen seine Haut mit dem geweihten Wasser in Berührung gekommen war.

_Enttäuschend_.

Als er unter dem Regenschirm zurück lief wurde ihm bewusst, dass es die größere Strafe war noch immer hier zu sein, inmitten der Menschen.

Isabella Swan war seine persönlich Hölle und er litt unaussprechliche Qualen.

Was konnte strafenden und schmerzhafter für ihn sein als dies weiter zu erdulden?

_ENDE_


End file.
